


no pete im busi holi smuks

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Series: Grammatical masterpieces [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: wut the fucc





	no pete im busi holi smuks

**Author's Note:**

> wut the fucc

once upom a tim in chicago ther wer fou r teeny music peepole.

ter waz cardigan an sidburnz man  
ter waz cool dood wif sunnis and tats  
ter waz a dood who didn't giv a fucc  
abd ter waz pete.

thei in ban call fall out boy  
or the meem teem  
or jo troh n co

but dat nut impurtent

won day wen fal out boi woz plying tgthr, thei saw rocc n roll.

imma sve it sed cardign an sidburnz man. 

mii too sed cool dood

da food who didntt givw a fucc fullow ten

wut teh fucc sed pete

we savng rocx am roll sed cool food

butt I wan taco belk sed Pete

no pete we busi svinf rocc m roll holi smukes sed cardign an sidburnz man.

 

dammit sed pete


End file.
